1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus receives image signals from a system board and displays the image signals. The image signals include image signals that are updated during every frame to display a moving image (e.g., a motion picture), and image signals that are the same as those of a previous image to display a still image.
When the moving image in which images are updated during every frame is displayed, the display apparatus may be driven at a normal frequency. When the still image in which images are not updated is displayed, the display apparatus may be driven at a low frequency lower than that of the normal frequency.
However, when the display apparatus is driven at the low frequency, the possibility of recognizing a flicker may increase. As a result, when the image is displayed on the display apparatus that is driven at the low frequency, a user may recognize the flicker.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.